


The Heir

by AlantheCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Baby as a Horse, Betas, Castles, Dragons, Heat Cycles, Leviathans, M/M, Omegas, Sex, Slight sexism..., alphas - Freeform, kings - Freeform, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlantheCat/pseuds/AlantheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Dean Winchester ends up getting rejected by the new King Castiel Novak. Can Dean turn Castiel's feelings for him around when they go on a difficult journey together to defeat a dangerous foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the title makes no sense. It was supposed to be about Castiel- but he didn't end up being an heir, so now it's about Dean Winchester.
> 
> This work is for Shixpe!
> 
> -Alan
> 
> P.S. Tell me what you thought about this on the comments.

King Dean of the Kingdom of La Glace, stepped up to the window of his tall, stone castle, gazing out upon his kingdom. The sun shone brightly from above, its rays uninterrupted by neither cloud, nor the smoke rising from the fire that leapt about wildly in a cooking pit below. Above the pit, a fat, dead pig with an apple in its mouth roasted on a stick, being turned slowly by the men in charge of it. 

Groups of unruly young betas and alphas leapt and ran around the market place, shouting with glee as they waved their makeshift flags, created out of a twig with a piece of fabric tied to the end of it, above their heads excitedly. They were not reprimanded, nor were they told to stop like they would have been any other day. Instead, the children were allowed to play and create a ruckus, for today was a day of celebration! They were given the freedom to rejoice.

Groups of young omegas sat around, kneading dough for their mothers who were making pastries, and gossiping to one another about the latest news, or who did what. Some of them were sewing together dresses or blankets for the play that the adults were going to put on, not speaking or saying a word to anyone else, for these were the shyer, more introverted children there.

The older male and female omegas scurried around, baking desserts, stirring jams, slicing up fresh vegetables, etc. for the grand feast that would be held at the end of the day. Their dresses and cloaks were very well soiled, strands of hair that had once been tucked into messy buns now hung free by the sides of their flushed faces (which was caused by standing a bit too-near too-long by their stone ovens), and, likewise, long, shaggy hair stuck up in many crazy angles above their heads, a great many were flustered by the day's tasks, but none gave up, none quit. They had jobs to do, and they would do them, for that was the purpose that they served here today. 

Many Alphas were practicing for the upcoming jousting matches in the square. Riding on tall, strong steeds, they galloped back and forth with their swords, prepping their animals for what was to come. 

Betas were readying their stallions for the big races that would start in a couple hours, grooming the excited, proud beast's coats with the most gentle and attentive care.

It all made Dean Winchester excited! A wide smile formed on his lips, his fingers gripped the window-edge, heart beating a bit faster as his expectations of how the night would go began to flood his mind... Images of him in bed with the finest, most beautiful maidens aroused him, for he knew that such things would happen in among his soft, expensive, fur blankets. Omegas practically threw themselves at him- after all, who didn't want a strong, handsome, rich alpha like him to rule their bodies just like he did their kingdom?

His ears perked up at the sound of a loud, ear-splitting horn being blown as the screeching ear-rape of the metal gates were opened up to give access to three, huge, gleaming, gold carriages pulled by proud, high-stepping mustangs.

Dean leaned even further on the windowsill, waving with a smile as he recognized Bobby Singer, the ruler of a neighboring kingdom whom he had had a friendly relationship with for over 3 decades. 

Immediately following Bobby was a small, skinny, little king by the name of Garth. Garth didn't even live remotely close to Dean's land from where his kingdom was located in the Arctic north. But, having traveled on his gallant black mare, Baby, through several faraway lands to help with a leviathan infestation, he had come to know the happy, bouncy little man pretty well, and had insisted that he join him for his birthday celebration. And who was Garth to object? 

Behind Garth's carriage came his brother's carriage, the one that Dean had wanted to see entering through the gates to his castle the most. John Winchester, the ruler before Dean and Sam (his brother), had split his huge, massive kingdom in two in order that the two brothers wouldn't fight over who got to rule, and continued to get along throughout all of their years of life.

Excitement becoming too much for Dean to bear any longer. He bolted out of his room, flew down the long flight of stone stairs, and ran down the long entrance hall to the castle doors, nodding to the guards who quickly opened them for him. Out he went, into the bright sunshine, over to his brother's carriage, flung the doors open and pulled Sam out in the tightest, happiest bear hug that he could give to any one human being.

"Sammy! You made it!" He said through his grin, pulling away so that he could look at the man up and down. "Shit, you're tall."

"Yes, well when we parted ways, I was just a boy. Now I am a man. A grown man." Sam said, hazel eyes scanning his brother as well. "I see that you've grown as well."

"Grown? I didn't get any taller since you left-"

"A beard, Dean." 

"Oh... I could've sworn I had my servants shave me..." 

"No matter, brother, there's plenty of time to prepare yourself for tonight's party. As you do, I can get you caught up in all the news you've missed out on since there wasn't someone to remind you for 10 years." Sam said, taking his brother by the arm and pulling him towards Dean's castle like he owned it. 

"Hold up, Sammy. I have to greet the other guests." Dean said, pulling away from his sibling and going over to hug Bobby Singer. "Hello, Bobby. It's been a long time."

"Too long, idjit. Promised me you'd keep contact and didn't? Shame be to you." Bobby said, bopping Dean on the head with his scepter.

"Hey! I was busy running an entire kingdom..." Dean muttered, rubbing his noggin and turning to Garth only to be madly embraced by the little man.

"Hey Dean! Long time, no see!" The widest smile that Dean had ever seen just so happened to be sitting on Garth's face at that moment. It was infectious enough to make Dean's lips curl upward in a grin. 

"Hello Garth, how's things back home?" 

"Icy. Cold. Freezing. It's perfect!" It was then that Dean swore to himself that he would have to kidnap Garth one of these days to get his head checked out.

The sound of more carriages coming filled with all of the surrounding rulers in them alerted Dean to more arrivals. He had invited everyone to come celebrate with him, as was the custom in those days (for it was like a snub not to invite someone just as much as it was to show up uninvited, or not to show up at all when asked to attend a particular event). He instantly recognized the pristine, white, sapphire encrusted carriage of one of his closest friends: Benny Lafitte.

"Hello brother!" the man said, stepping down from the vehicle with the help from his servants. "How has it been?"

"It's been pretty great, Benny. I've been missing you." Dean said, shaking his best friend's hand quickly. "Can't wait to see you fail miserably in the jousting match starting up in a couple hours."

"Ah yes, brother, but not as much as I can't wait to see you lose every single race you enter in. Baby may be pretty. Baby may have speed. But I can guarantee you that she ain't got the endurance and stamina she needs to win anything." Benny said, a low smirk forming on his face that broke into a wide grin when he saw his wife, Pamela, exit their carriage.

"Benny, if you don't can-it with your testosterone-driven arrogance this instant, then I will kick your ass." She warned, adjusting her small, silver crown studded with the purest of emeralds that sat atop her dark hair, and striding confidently towards them. Dean couldn't help but to check her out, what with the low collar of her dress that barely covered her breasts, the sharp green fabric that clung close to her waist, and the way that the sleeves were non-existent.

"Well hello..." He murmured predatorily, ignoring Benny completely until he felt a scepter whack him upside the head.

"Don't even think about it Dean. I've got my eyes on you this year. You ain't playing those games you pulled for your past 3 birthday celebrations in a row. Now get going, you've got more guests to welcome. 'Specially the new king." Benny said jokingly.

"What new king?" Dean asked, feeling stupid, as if he hadn't gotten the memo.

"Him, you idiot." Benny said, pointing at the omega who was stepping out of his carriage, a servant helping him down.

When Dean turned his head to look, his eyes were assaulted with the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Small and delicate, the man moved with grace, elegance, and beauty. Royal purple robes clung to his body, a raspberry-colored over-cloak covering his top half. Messy, dark, sex hair adorned his head, a large, golden crown, embedded with rubies sitting atop of it. Crystal-clear, ocean-blue eyes scanned the place warily as if he had something to fear... And then he locked onto Dean's gaze, tilting his head and staring intently at him for longer than was necessarily, furrowing his brow curiously before turning away and giving a command to his servant, who quickly lifted the ends of his robe to keep them from trailing on the ground as he made his way towards Dean, stopping when he was only a few feet away, and then curtsying respectfully.

"Good evening, Mr. Winchester. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, and congratulations on another year of living." His voice was deep and gravelly, not quite like the usual light, soft voices that omegas were nearly always known and expected to have. 

"Good evening... ?"

"Castiel Novak." The other man said, raising his eyes to Dean's. 

"Good evening, Castiel. Welcome to my kingdom." Dean said, trying to regain his composure. "How about I show you to your seat of honor for tonight's celebration." Every king or ruler had a seat that they would sit in that was meant to show respect to their position, and they all sat around Dean's table, where they were waited on and could watch the action of the night's events. By telling Castiel that he would show him to his chair, he was very obviously assuming that the boy would not want to participate in any of the activities that were to go on (like the races or the jousting contests). 

"Thank you, Dean, but I'm going to have to decline." Castiel said, firmly. "I'm going to take part in the races coming up." 

Dean was taken aback. The slim male in front of him did not look like the type to enjoy the competition. He was not only more refined-looking, but he was also an omega, and omegas didn't usually have that fiery drive (that was most often found in Alphas) needed to win these sorts of games.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't have to if you don't want to." He asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head... Maybe Castiel was feeling obligated to participate...

"Dean, with all due respect, but just because I'm not a big, strong, tough alpha like you, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." The omega murmured, leaning in closer to the other man's ear, his blue eyes flitting dangerously up to his green ones. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to be going to do-" he paused, glancing over his shoulder at his servant, "What is a good stereotypical thing omegas do?"

The poor servant quickly bolted over to his majesty's side, bowing low to him and saying, "They have medical issues, sir..."

Castiel considered this for no longer than a second before turning back to Dean and biting out, "Ah yes, well if you'll excuse me, I'll go quiver in a corner as my heat randomly comes and overtakes me. Good day to you, your highness." And then the beautiful king strode away, his servants following him loyally.

Benny whistled from behind Dean as he watched him go. "God damn! When I heard that he was fiery, I didn't believe it at first... But he's really something else. Easy on the eyes with a sharp tongue to accompany it." Dean turned to his friend, shooting him a glare.

"Won't stop me from pursuing him. I've got to have him." He growled predatorily.

"Good luck with that. Lore has it that he's a virgin. People say that he prides himself in that title."

"Don't worry. I'll get him. I will."

~Two Hours Later~

Dean still hasn't seen Castiel around since he'd accidentally insulted the omega. He'd looked everywhere, asked for his whereabouts... But no one knew where he'd disappeared to, even when it was nearly time for the races to start. So when he appeared alongside Dean and Baby, his dark, shining black, spirited, high-stepping mare, at the starting line, the king was delightfully surprised. 

The other male sat side-saddle, wearing a close-fitting, blue robe, two black reins clenched tightly in his right hand, and a long stick in his left. His determined blue eyes were focused only on the course ahead with only one purpose in mind: to win.

When a hot, slim maiden sauntered forward into the middle of the course and dropped a rag that meant the race was off, Castiel waisted no time in kicking his gelding into a gallop. The horse burst ahead of the pack of other horses, his long, gangly legs propelling him several lengths along the ground.

Dean had almost forgotten about the race when he had spotted Castiel next to him on the starting line. Almost. Luckily for the both of them, Baby had remembered. The sight of the other horses shooting off without them was enough to make her throw a fit. 

Tearing the reins out of Dean's grip, the feisty mare bounded after the other animals, catching up to the pack quickly with several bursts of speed as Dean tried and failed to get her back under control. A few more strides and they had pulled up right alongside Castiel. Then came a sharp, winding bend in the course, which Baby didn't bother to slow down for. Surprisingly, they made it around without any accidents or mishaps, though they wound up several strides behind Castiel and his horse due to drifting because of their quick, out-of-control pace.

When they finally rounded the turn, Dean was unpleasantly surprised by the sight of a huge, dark boulder directly in the center of his and Baby's path. His mount gave a snort of surprise and swerved around it, plowing into another horse's side, causing the animal to bolt wildly in the opposite direction, its rider cursing and waving his fist as they went.

Dean didn't care or even look in the other man's direction. His only concern was Castiel, who was now farther away from them than before. He didn't look back or even slap his gelding with the stick he was carrying, seeming to only urge the beast on with soft words and touches instead. 

Baby flattened her ears in agitation at the fleeting figures ahead of them, going all out in order to bring herself up to their heels. The gelding flicked his ears, not seeming to be even tired at all or huffing exhaustedly like Baby was- nor acting like he even cared about the race, her presence only annoying him, rather than firing him up. 

Dean kicked Baby, urging her beside the dun horse that his rival was mounted on, his own black mare's deep, quick breaths a testament to how much energy she had left, her completion of the task her master had asked of her a statement to her spirit and stubborn will. But he knew that this wasn't going to be enough, what with the finish line looming so close to them. And sure enough, with a single flash of the stick he was carrying, Castiel carried his sturdy, dun gelding a length ahead of them across the finish line, thundering through the shining red ribbon marking the end of the race, before coming to a slow, and steady stop several meters away.

"Good race, Castiel." Dean called, slowing an agitated Baby down, trying to get her under control as she tossed her head and half-reared, throwing a fit because some new horse beat her.

The other king turned, fixing Dean with his icy, blue-eyed gaze. "Good race to you too, Dean." The gelding underneath him didn't look the least bit fazed. It wasn't that he had any spirits at all that made him win the race in the first place (because it was obvious that he didn't give a shit whether he ran or not with the way he just stood there, lazily nosing a blade of grass beside his foot). It also wasn't because he was the most beautiful horse in the world either. His coat was a dull, dusty color, his eyes a dark brown, and his body wasn't small- nor was it large. He was average, that was what he was. He ran only because Castiel asked him to run, and for no other reason. He was fast, but he didn't care. But none of this mattered, because his rider cared for him.

"Want to watch the jousting contests with me? There is an extra seat next to mine." To be honest, Dean wasn't bitter at all that Castiel had beaten him and Baby- he was actually intrigued, and this made him like the other man even more. 

"You barely know me." 

"I don't need to know you. I'd be pleased if you joined me." He insisted.

"Alright. I will then." Castiel said, dismounting from his horse and handing the reins to one of his servants, who led the animal away. Dean did the same. "Now where are the jousting matches located?"

"Follow me, I'll show you."

Throughout the next several hours, Dean interacted with the young ruler, enjoying his company. He fell even further head over heels for the charming, fiery man than he had beforehand when he had arrived in his kingdom, and when it came time for him to leave and head home, Dean felt a pinging of loss in his chest, and every bone within his body cried out for him not to let Castiel go.

"Castiel, don't leave. Stay here with me tonight. Come back with me to my bedchambers. I'll make it worth your while to remain here." Dean murmured as the other ruler was helped up into his carriage, the robes that he had arrived in back on his beautiful, slim body. When Dean made his offer, the king paused for a moment, turning back to him once again, for the 500th time that evening, fixing him with his stony gaze.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm going to have to refuse. I don't bed with just anybody- especially not with someone that I have just met on the same day. What do you take me for? Something quick and easy? A slut? A whore, perhaps?"

"No! I didn't think you were any of those-"

"No? So don't treat me like one. Simon, take me home." Castiel said curtly to his driver, sitting himself down on his comfy, cushioned chair, and turning his eyes to the road, not giving Dean another second glance.

Dean stood motionless in Castiel's wake, watching his carriage pull farther and farther away from them until eventually, it slipped out of his gaze, leaving him confused for the first time in his life. This had been the first time that he'd ever been rejected. Usually, the maidens were honored that he picked them to bed with, and all had accepted him... But for the first time ever, someone said no to him... He was so shocked, in fact, that he didn't hear Bobby come up behind him.

"I know that Benny tried to set you up with him, but it's best not to get involved with him, boy. Rumor has it that he's a strict, ruthless ruler. If you do one thing wrong, he'll have your head. I wouldn't have him- not if I was drunk on all the wine from my best vineyards. I certainly wouldn't trust the omega." Bobby said, laying a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder to comfort him.

"Come on, Bobby. You really believe that? Does he look like the type to kill a bunch of people for no reason?" 

"I don't know. You tell me. You spent the whole day with him." Bobby replied with a snort.

"I don't know... He just sounded so cold and standoffish..."

"Just be careful kid."

~2 Weeks Later~

Dean was still thinking about the mysterious king that had made his appearance at his birthday celebration. He had decided, once he'd left, to find out more about Castiel... But the strange thing was, there was next to nothing out there in the way of information about the man besides the rumors (which were definitely not a reliable source of information about any person, much less Castiel... Especially since every rumor seemed to be negative). The only thing he'd come up with was his age, which was 21.

It all left Dean very frustrated. So when the news of a giant, massive dragon settling itself down in the middle of Castiel's kingdom and started to be a menace to the citizens came around, the king was more than excited to offer his assistance to help remove it. Unfortunately and expectedly, the haughty, young ruler declined, and declared that he would take care of the mess himself.

So that was how Dean found himself in front of the legendary castle of Castiel Novak, staring up at the ancient, stone structure with awe. The place wasn't huge, like his mansion was, but it was certainly large enough. With tall, stony balconies, and sharp, pointy, wooden places on the roof, long, glassless windows with dark, opaque curtains covering them, high, iron, black gates surrounding the place, a huge, wooden door with a heavy, metal knocker in the shape of a lion paw, and the many ivy vines that climbed up the stone walls, the place looked almost daunting, scary even. 

In the front yard, four, massive, black dogs circled restlessly, snapping at Dean whenever he got too close to the fence. Frothy, white foam dripped from their jaws, their eyes were wide, almost-crazed, ears laid back, hackles raised... Dean was sure that they weren't just for show... And that if he got caught in between their teeth, that he wouldn't be the first unfortunate sap for that to happen to. 

He almost thought that he'd been too late, and that Castiel had already started off on his journey to free his country from the hungry beast, when who but the man himself strolled out his front door, putting two fingers in between his lips and whistling shrilly, pointing to a smaller, iron door built into the side of the castle that he now held open. The four dogs obeyed, slinking through the door with their tails tucked and ears flattened, flinching when the bolt was fastened behind them. 

"I thought I told you I would go at this alone." He said, not even bothering to turn around.

"And I thought I insisted on offering my services."

"This won't get me into your bed chambers."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"Why? Because I'm a fragile little omega that needs the help of a big, strong alpha like you? I don't think so." Castiel spat, turning slowly to face Dean, icy blue eyes narrowed and raging.

"No, but because it's best for anyone to have back-up when facing a dragon."

"Really, Dean? And you thought that that back-up just had to be you." 

"Yes. And because we don't know each other well- so I think this could be good for us. You know what they say: keep your friends close." Dean said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, and keep your enemies closer." Castiel retorted, beckoning for his servant to bring his dun gelding closer to him, as they had just arrived with his horse, a pack attached to the back of his saddle, holding the things that were necessary for his road trip.

"And that's what I plan to do in these next couple of days!" Dean said cheerily, hoisting himself into Baby's saddle, careful of the similar pack to Castiel's that he had packed for the road trip as well.

"Good god..." Castiel muttered, kicking his horse into a canter once he was through the gates surrounding his castle and onto the bumpy, stony road.

At first, neither of them spoke to each other, choosing to ride along in silence, rather than to socialize. In fact, they didn't speak until half the day was over, only breaking the quiet of the evening once Dean began to notice the other ruler shifting uncomfortably in his saddle.

"Not used to riding long-distances?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in concern. 

"Yeah, something like that." Castiel grunted, his face scrunched-up with worry... Dean almost asked about it, but then figured he'd better not. This was the first time that the other male finally answered him without any hostility or nastiness, and he wasn't going to blow it by prying. 

"So, how have things been in your kingdom?"

"Dean, can you not? I'm supposed to be a king, not your friend." Castiel snapped.

"Hey! What's wrong with being friends?"

"Because I know how it goes. You just think that by getting closer to me that you'll have a better shot at getting into my pants. Well it's not going to work."

"That's not what I was thinking at all. I just want to be friends with you..." Dean said, taken aback by how untrusting the other male was... It kind of made him wonder how often other alphas sucked up to him just because they thought they'd get a little something in return... If it was as often as it was implied, then Dean couldn't blame Castiel at all for being standoffish... Instead, that actually made him respect the omega even more.

"And why should I believe you? Hm? You're just somebody I met 2 weeks ago. Nothing more, nothing less. You also asked me into your bed chambers."

"Because when someone says no, I back off. Just ask Queen Kali who rules beyond the south of my borders. I just want to get to know you a little better is all... I won't make any unwanted moves towards you. That's just not who I am." Dean said softly, clutching the reins tightly in his fingers.

"Fine. Things haven't been so well in my kingdom. There's a big dragon terrorizing the town where it is located, if you haven't heard. How have things been in your kingdom?" Castiel said reluctantly, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the road ahead of him.

"Things have been well. Too well. That's one of the reasons I rejoiced when I heard you had a dragon problem here."

"You like conflict?

"Yes, well, just the right amount so that life doesn't become boring, but not enough of it that it begins to stress me out..." Dean explained, his face breaking into a grin.

"You're a strange man, Dean." Castiel said, smiling back at the alpha. "Does the prospect of killing a dragon excite you?"

"Yes. I haven't done it in years. Can I keep some of its scales?"

"Sure. Those things please you?"

"Oh yes. I've never seen an animal with scales to match them. None that shine in the same way or have such a beautiful color." Dean murmured.

"Neither have I..." Castiel said, directing his gelding towards a river that seemed to very suddenly appear beside them on the path that they were traveling on. "We should rest our horses and let them drink." He dismounted, unsaddling his animal and removing his pack to give the beast's back a rest, securing the reins around a log that lay on the river bank before grabbing a silver cup out of his pack and heading closer to the river to fill it with some water. 

Dean repeated Castiel's actions, heading off a few feet away to fill his own cup. He had just crouched down low on the bank when he heard a surprised shout. Drawing his sword, he shot up, dropping the mug into the river as he swung around, eyes wide and searching for danger. There, in the water, with its sharp, dangerous jaws clamped tightly around Castiel's leg, sat a leviathan. He was shaking his head vigorously and dragging the omega into the river, his intentions clear: the ruler would become his next meal. 

Dean leapt into action! He was by Castiel's side in a millisecond, wrapping a protective an arm around his waist and keeping him from being dragged further into the water, for once his head was fully engulfed by the liquid, he would be beyond saving. With his other arm, he swung wildly at the blackish-blue reptile with his sword, successfully making him drop the omega's leg. Dean knew he didn't have much time. He barely had time to toss Castiel onto the bank of the river before the leviathan was upon him, snapping its jaws within mere inches of his face, being held back only by the hand that the alpha had placed on his throat. Dean was strong, but the creature was stronger. He wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer. Fortunately for him though, he didn't have to. With a swish of his sword through the air, Castiel cut off the leviathan's head, right before he fainted dead away. 

~Hours Later~ 

When Castiel awoke, it was already dark out. The frigid chill of the icy winds blowing in from the north would have made him shiver, had it not been for the warmth of small fire that he assumed Dean had built. It's soft, soothing crackle calmed him in a way that the twinkling, night stars could not, especially now that he could feel the thick layer of bandages covering his left leg. 

Castiel was not clothed at all. He was as naked as the day he was born, the only fabric covering him being a couple of blankets that Dean must have fished out of his pack. He could smell the pungent odor of fish that the alpha was cooking from where they were held over the flames, impaled on a stick. Everything seemed perfect. It felt perfect... 

"Well hello sleeping beauty! Care to join me for dinner?" Dean exclaimed once he'd noticed that Castiel was awake, smiling broadly and waving his trout in the air, frowning when one flew off the stick and smacked the omega in the face, sliding down slowly into his lap. "My bad..."

Castiel gritted his teeth. Some things had definitely not changed from before he'd passed out. "Sure Dean. I'd love some fish. Please don't make it fly this time- those ones don't often pleasure my tastebuds."

"Hehe, yes sir." Dean murmured, rotating the stick so that the fish had a chance to cook on their other side. They sat in silence for the next several moments, Castiel staring at the other man intensely as the minutes ticked by until he eventually had the guts to speak up.

"How'd you learn to build a fire and make dinner? You're a king... Surely you never needed to know this information."

"Yeah, I never needed to know any of this, you're right. I guess when everything the leader of a country needs is catered to them, they sort of forget basic survival techniques. My father never believed in letting my brother and me sit on our asses all day with everything we ever wanted handed right to us. So he took both of us one day and taught us the necessary things we needed to know in case we ever got lost in the woods with no food or shelter. I guess you could say that he prepared us well." Dean said, tugging little pieces of fish off the stick and handing them to Castiel. "What about you? Did your parents ever teach you something?"

"Yes. I was taught that I must be a good little omega at all times. 'Always follow orders, Castiel.' 'Practice good posture, Castiel.' 'Curtsey for the dignitaries, Castiel.' 'Have tea with your future mate, Castiel.' 'Use your manners, Castiel.' 'Take your lessons with a smile, Castiel.' 'Do not run about and play silly games like the other ruffian children, Castiel.' 'Support your older brothers, Castiel, for one day they will lead your kingdom, Castiel.' 'What are you doing with those common trinkets, Castiel!?! Do you not know that that is not how princes conduct themselves, Castiel!?!' 'Straighten your back, Castiel.' 'Do not pout, Castiel.' 'Run along now and play the piano like a good boy, Castiel.' 'End your rash decisions now, Castiel, you have no time for friends, Castiel.' 'Do not pet the horses, Castiel. It is not your place to touch the beasts- it is the slaves' job, Castiel.' 'Eat your tea cakes now, Castiel. Little boys are to be seen and not heard, Castiel.'" The omega snarled in a sharp, high-class, snobbish accent. He bit into a piece of fish viciously, chewing with vigor and obvious irritation.

"Oh... Wow..." Dean said, his eyes widening. "That sounds like a rough childhood... So you have a mate already?"

"What? Hell no! What would make you think that?" 

"Well, you said, 'Have tea with your future mate, Castiel.' so I figured that you had one..."

"No no no. My parents picked a male for me that they thought would be perfect for me to mate with. The deed was never fully completed, for my parents died before they could see to it that it happened." Castiel muttered, picking at his fish now.

"You also mentioned something about brothers... Wouldn't they enforce it if they were to rule your kingdom?" Dean asked, eyeing the omega as he thrust more fish onto his stick and pushed it over the fire.

"Well, Yes, But- ugh! Here's what happened: So before our parents passed away, I already knew that certain situations would turn to shit, so I organized a small team of my loyalest servants to prepare me for their passing, as they were very sick and did not have much longer before they fell asleep. When they finally turned belly up, chaos broke out in the kingdom with all of my brothers scrambling for the role as the one, true king. In truth, I knew that they were unfit to rule, and I suspect that father and mother knew it as well- yet they, due to their high-class pride, they weren't ever willing to let an omega rule over their alpha and beta siblings. They wanted someone proud, strong, and tall, with a respectable biology, such as betas and alphas- more preferably an alpha, but if not one of those, then they'd be willing to take a beta over me any day. So they left their positions to my siblings... When they passed away, I was forced to take control of my kingdom for the better by force. My servants murdered each and every one of my brothers on command. I waltzed right into the throne room and took over. At first, this shocked everyone in the country to see the smallest and the shyest of the royal brothers take control in such a way, and then they grew enraged. No one wanted to follow the rule of the scum of the earth- aka an omega. Fights and riots broke out across the nation. I ended up having to abuse my power and use brute strength to get the people to obey my command, resulting in many incidents where my soldiers ended up slaughtering a couple hundred people. Pretty soon, people learned that I was not a force meant to be questioned or pushed around, and they bowed to my will, hence all of the rumors. I did what I had to. I am not proud of the orders I gave out in those several, long months, but I cannot take them back, and if I could, I wouldn't. So believe what you want about me: that I'm a ruthless, selfish tyrant, or the scum of the earth who burnt whole cities and many at the stake just because I felt like it... Believe what you want, Dean Winchester... You've heard the truth now, judge away." Castiel said, his face returning to its stony, dark, trademarked expression.

"Hm... I'm not going to judge you. I always knew it was harder for omegas to lead a country than alphas, but I never knew that it was this difficult. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing." Dean responded, ravenously digging in to a piece of fish.

"Mm, yes. Well I'm tired now. I think I shall turn in. Thank you for setting my tent up." Castiel said, noticing the dark, looming pieces of fur strung up in a triangular fashion that were designed to house him for the night.

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Cas."

Castiel found himself smiling brightly when he heard Dean's deep, sexy voice say that as he crawled into the tent, pulling a blanket over him as he did so.

~The Next Morning~

Castiel knew that something was wrong the instant he awoke. A sickly, sweet smell wafted to his nostrils from what he could only assume was his warm, soaked, leaking hole. How could he have forgotten that his heat would start in a couple days!?! This was bad. This was very bad. 

Dean was only a couple yards away from him! If he smelled this- surely he had already smelled this... There was no way he could have missed it! During an omega's heat, the person in question's body released vast amounts of slick that was designed to have a scent that carried over long distances to attract a potential mate... 

Castiel had to get out of here! He had to go into seclusion- hide away so that he could deal with the heat himself- he couldn't stay! Not here. Not now. But as he tried to lift his body from the ground, a wave of pain spread through his vessel, making him groan and grit his teeth, collapsing onto the dirt. His joints were achy, swollen, sore. Intense, heat-induced arousal gave him a stony, painfully-hard erection that when he moved, bobbed against his stomach, making him whine and dig his nails into the flesh of his fore-arms. His head was clouded in the haze of each fresh wave of stifling warmth that accompanied his heat. Once tough, icy-blue eyes now watered at the stomachache and nausea that spread throughout his belly, perfectly-white teeth bit into his lip, chewing in his agony. An intense want, a desire to be filled, to be knotted, spread throughout every inch of him, from his head, to his toes. He needed to touch himself. He needed to relieve this heat. He needed the closest alpha. He needed Dean. But he couldn't have Dean. If he was knotted during a heat, he would become pregnant and bare young. He couldn't raise children. Not now while he still ruled an entire country by himself...

So he lay back down, closing his eyes tightly as he was overtaken by dizziness. He could feel the warmth of fever on his forehead as his noggin throbbed painfully. Fuck this. He no longer cared if he would have children. This was the worst heat he'd ever experienced- especially since he couldn't have it by himself, alone, locked away in one of the comfy rooms of his castle instead of out in the middle of the wilderness right next to another human being, suffering silently.

He needed Dean to come to right now. He couldn't bring himself to wake up the other man, however, so he lay in wait, quietly needing, quietly wanting. The urge to stroke himself was strong, but how embarrassing would it be if Dean just woke up to Castiel masturbating? No. He couldn't live with that kind of humiliation. He would just have to wait.

Luckily for the omega, though, he didn't have long before he heard the alpha beginning to stir. The sound of rustling in the neighboring tent didn't spike a reaction in Castiel- nor did the yawn that shortly followed the movement.

"Cas? What's that smell?" The omega froze, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, refusing to open them, even when he heard the sound of the ten flap being pulled open. "Whoa- it's coming from you!" He wrinkled his nose, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before the look of realization washed over his face. "Wait a minute- are you in..." He trailed off, his eyes widening slowly.

"Yes, Dean. I am." Castiel seethed between his tightly clenched teeth. "Please help me."

"Whoa there, Cas. I can't take you. What about your virginity? Your virtues? Your values? Do you really want to fuck due to instincts? Or because your body demands it? Won't you regret doing it on impulse later? You could have a child, for fuck's sake. What about how you might get pissed at me taking advantage of how your condition is now." Now don't get Dean wrong, he was definitely aroused, if the prominent bulge protruding in his robes was anything to go by. His eyes were dilated, his ears were reddened, and his knuckles were white from how tightly his fingers gripped one another, as if to hold himself back. But he simply couldn't do this to Cas. Not here. Not now.

"DEAN. DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!?! IF ANYTHING, I'M TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU. WE WILL RAISE THE BABY TOGETHER! WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT ME TO SAY! JUST FUCK ME!" Castiel screamed, groaning and rolling his eyes back into his head as another wave of heat passed through his body.

"Castiel, I can't-"

"DAMNIT DEAN, I CAN TAKE YOU BY FORCE."

"I doubt it..." Dean's voice dropped even lower in arousal, his eyes now half-lidded with need. "I'm a big, tough alpha, remember?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME, WINCHESTER. FUCK ME. PLEASE. GOD! PLEASE. I CAN'T- IT HURTS!" The omega shouted, arching his back in pain. He began to sob in agony as his whole torso began to throb. "Dean... Please... I need you..."

Extreme arousal mixed with sympathy is a deadly concoction, Dean decided as he crawled into the tent, giving in to his desires. "Are you sure you want this, little one? If we do this, it can't be a one-time thing. I'm not leaving you alone to raise our child by yourself..."

"Yes, Dean! I give you my consent! Do your worst!" Castiel whined, arching into Dean's hands, a fresh wave of the sweet, sweet smell of slick reached the alpha's nostrils, intoxicating him, hypnotizing him... 

"Alright, little one." Dean murmured, leaning down to claim Castiel's lips in his own. He almost moaned as flesh touched flesh. The taste of the omega's mouth was like nothing his tongue had ever been graced to sample before. 

His fingers roughly pulled the blankets away from Castiel, throwing them aside, out of their way. He placed them on the omega's sides, running them up and down his soft, slim skin, eventually moving over to softly brush over his small, flat, pink nipples, provoking a loud whimper out of his mouth, which Dean quickly swallowed up with his own, kissing him hard as he tweaked each little nub in his fingers. The king writhed in his arms, hissing in pleasure, body practically begging for more. The alpha only broke the kiss to lean down and suck first the left nipple into his mouth, nipping it softly and swirling his tongue around it, smirking as Castiel wound his fingers through his brown hair to grip hard with longing and need.

"D-Dean!" A strangled moan escaped the omega's throat as Dean moved on to the right nipple, repeating the same practice, this time making Castiel shake in pleasure, legs tightening around from where they were now wrapped around the alpha's waist. "P-please!"

But no amount of begging or crying could make Dean hurry or become sloppy in his movements as he worked the omega over. He took his time, nipping lightly around the ring of darker skin that formed the outer rim of his nipple.

"Damnit, Dean!" Castiel cried, a new wave of heat surging through him. 

"Patience, baby." Dean murmured, gently laying the omega down underneath him, kissing him tenderly, licking into his mouth with care. From there, he moved on to the young male's collarbones, latching onto them, mouthing them earnestly, making Castiel arch up into him. "Hold still. Little one." Dean began to pepper little kisses down from the jutting bones, taking care to give each of his nipples a quick swipe with his tongue as he made his way down to his belly, latching onto his hip-bones and nipping gently and hungrily.

"GOD, DEAN! FUCK! NO MORE TEASING! NO MORE!" Castiel whined, trying to thrust his hips into the alpha's mouth, who only pulled away, ignoring the desired areas and leaning low to dip his tongue into the omega's naval, provoking a soft whimper. "Dean!" That amazing tongue swirled around, licking deeper into the dip in Castiel's skin, forcing a groan out from between his parted lips. A moment or two later, Dean pulled away, gazing down at the omega through lust-clouded eyes. He lifted the other king's legs up gently, slowly pushing them down, closer to his head.

"Hold your ankles, baby." Dean growled, circling one finger around the omega's slick-soaked hole teasingly. None to say the least, Castiel complied immediately. As soon as the other male's fingers closed around his flesh, Dean spread his cheeks, diving in to swirl his tongue around the soft, pink pucker, plunging it in a moment later.

"OH DEAN! FUCK!" Castiel moaned, his fingers turning white as they dug into his ankles, his teeth sawing furiously on his bottom lip as his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Dean smirked triumphantly, scooping his tongue into the omega with a vengeance, craving those delicious little whines that escaped Castiel's throat with every stroke of his soft rosebud. "Oh Dean! Please!"

"Does this feel good, baby?" Dean murmured, pulling away temporarily to gently sink a single digit into Castiel's warm, wet heat. Slick coated his upper lip, nose, and around the corners of his mouth from where he'd dove in to pleasure the other male. The only response he received was a curt nod and a naughty, hungry, little whine torn from the back of the omega's throat. "Mmm! Do you know how delicious you taste?" He didn't wait for Castiel to answer him before he was kissing him, hard, letting him sample his own love juices from his mouth. 

"Dean! I can't- I need- OH MY!" Castiel cried when Dean sunk another finger into him, expertly locating his special spot and touching it, making the little one writhe in his arms, whining pathetically in pleasure- which only increased when a third finger came to join the other two. "DEAN! I NEED YOU NOW! I NEED YOUR KNOT! OH PLEASE FILL ME! KNOT ME, DEAN! I NEED IT! GOD, PLEASE!" He begged. 

Dean nearly lost it then and there, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his thick, hard cock, pushing in gently, the slick lubricating the way easily, earning a whine from Castiel. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back in pleasure as his sensitive, aroused member was engulfed by the omega's tight, warm heat. He was barely able to restrain from thrusting wildly into the other male like an animal, but the knowledge that this was Castiel's first time kept him under control. Apparently, though, he'd paused too long inside of the omega for Cas's liking. 

"Move, Dean. Move. Please move." 

"Alright, little angel." Dean grunted, pulling out slowly before pushing back in, equally as gentle. He gripped Castiel's hips in his fingers, withdrawing almost all the way out, the head being the only thing still inside of him.

"DAMNIT DEAN- THRUST- FUCK!" Castiel shouted when Dean slammed into him, straight into his sweet spot. The omega's back arched underneath him, his mouth wide open in pleasure, eyes shut tight, finger's clenching his ankles harder. Enjoying the reaction he'd received, Dean repeated this movement, smirking as Cas howled in pleasure when he plowed into him.

"Do you like this, angel?" He murmured, smirking when the omega nodded his head furiously. That was when he let loose, slamming into his lover viciously, fueled by the whines, the whimpers, the writhing of his perfectly delicious body underneath the heavenly onslaught of his cock, grinding against his sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh Dean, I'm gonna cum!" Castiel whined, tilting his head back and moaning in pleasure. Dean could feel his own knot coming, could feel it building up inside his cock, and he knew it wouldn't be too much longer until it overflowed into the male before him.

"Me too, angel, me too. Scream my name for me, baby!" Dean grunted, thrusting harder into the omega, pushing them both over the edge. His knot swelled up inside Castiel, wave after wave of his orgasm washing through him as he came hard inside the other male, who was also cumming at the same time, thick ropes of clear, white fluid spurting over his belly and chest, leaving him breathless and panting on his back.

"Thank you Dean... I'm already feeling much better..." Castiel muttered after a few moments had passed by, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "I think my fever broke."

"Wow... I knocked you up on the first try? How lucky..." Dean murmured, rolling over onto his side once the knot got small enough to slip out of the omega's soft, rosy hole.

"Yes. We can go get that dragon now... We aren't too far away from where he is." Castiel said confidently, yet making no move to get up from where he lay exhausted on a couple of blankets. 

"Oh no you don't. You're living for two now. I'LL nab the dragon." 

"What are you talking about? I can do it."

"Cas, I said no."

"Dean..."

"I said no."

"Fuck you and your no's." Castiel grouched, curling up into the alpha's side.

"You'll be okay. You don't need to slay every dragon... I'm sure you can nab the next one." Dean murmured reassuringly, kissing the omega on the forehead and wrapping a protective arm around him.

"We don't know if I'm even successfully pregnant yet. Isn't it too early to tell?" Castiel grumbled.

"The heat ends when the knot fertilizes you, if I'm not mistaken. So that does in fact mean that you're pregnant." Dean said.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too. Now what do you want to do? Lay here and mope about not being allowed to kill a giant, scaly bitch, or would you like to get up, we can have some breakfast, and head out onto the road and go in the general direction of the dragon?"

"The first one sounds like a tremendous amount of fun. We should do that." Castiel muttered sarcastically.

"Too bad." Dean said, rolling his eyes and helping the omega to his feet, pulling him up by his elbows. "Now where is this dragon supposed to be located?"

"Somewhere in the middle of an average, commoner's countryside." Castiel said, grabbing the fishing net, which Dean immediately removed from his possession.

"Nope. You're not getting anywhere near that river again. Not after what happened yesterday. In fact, I'm not sure you should be walking much with that leg. I'll make you breakfast. You go lay down." Dean commanded, heading for the river.

"Screw you Dean." Castiel said, relenting anyway and laying down, propped up against a rock on top of a couple of blankets.

~Several Hours Later~

Riding horseback had never been so much a fun for Castiel before he had hurt his leg. What with the continuous, slow, easy trot, his injured limb bumped against his gelding's side with every stride. The hot sun beat down upon the four of them (Dean, Castiel, Baby, and the gelding, of course), stifling the wound, making it drenched with perspiration and achy from the heat of the day.

Dean hadn't missed this, suggesting that they get down off their mounts so that Castiel could rest a bit, but the omega always refused, telling him that he could continue on for the next several miles. But after a long period of time, it became apparent that even if Castiel could sustain the long, bumpy trip, the horses couldn't. The gelding seemed to have all the endurance in the world. He didn't appear the least bit tired, even though sweat dripped off of him like rain... Baby, however, her head hung low from exhaustion, she didn't lifted her knees up proudly anymore like she had been for the past several miles, her ears were flat against her head, she no longer moved with ease, her lips smacked from thirst... Baby needed a break. She needed one now.

"Castiel, come on. We've got to give the horses a rest. You have to get off for a little bit." Dean said, dismounting and leading Baby down to the bank of a small, tiny, gurgling brook that ran along the side of the road for her to sip from. And sip she did, drinking in huge gulps as if her life depended upon it.

Castiel didn't argue with Dean, knowing that this was best, and followed the alpha's example, letting his gelding quench the thirst that he didn't seem to know that he had. 

After they were finished at the brook, the two males set their horses free to graze some, turning to their own needs. They both drank some water, ate a couple of the pieces of leftover fish from this morning's breakfast, and Dean forced Castiel to lie down and take a nap, which the omega reluctantly did.

About an hour later, Dean gently awoke the other male, helping him onto his well-rested gelding, and they hit the road again. It was only about 30 minutes later when they spotted it, a small, torn, shredded town in the middle of a field of long, brown grass. There were houses with whole walls missing, roofs with massive holes in them, some were burnt, scorched, others were left in smoldering piles of ash. Sleeping in the very center of the town was a blackish-blue dragon. With each snore, more smoke filled the air, making it thick, and difficult to breathe in. 

"You stay here. I'll take care of him." The alpha said to Castiel, dismounting off of Baby and drawing his sword. 

"Dean, I didn't reveal to you back at this morning's camp that I had every intention to fight this dragon as much as you did, because I am a manipulative bitch. I knew you would never let me join you. But I came all this way to kill a beast, not to mention that my people are looking to me to slay this creature. What would it say about my strength and independence as a ruling omega if I just sat back and let you take care of this? No. You're not going alone." Castiel growled defiantly, drawing his sword and kicking his gelding in the direction of the giant, scaly beast. Dean cursed, leaping back onto Baby's back without a moment's hesitation, galloping after the omega as fast as he could make his mare go. 

The sound of nearing, pounding hooves awoke the dragon, who rose up above the charging animals on his two back legs, opening his mouth wide to let out a loud, deafening roar before lowering himself onto all fours and blowing out threatening gusts of fire from his lips to warn the oncoming kings not to get any nearer to him, lest he roast them alive.

Castiel, of course, did not listen. Rising up onto the back of his horse, he waited until he was close enough to the beast before doing a swift, flawless backflip over its head, landing squarely on its back. With a swift turn around, he threw a bit of rope that he had stashed somewhere in his robe over the dragon's head and around his neck, tying it tightly around him before tying the other end around his waist. 

The beast, now angered by the strange creature on his back, began to shake his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of his passenger. When it became apparent that he couldn't get Castiel off of him, he turned on Dean in his rage, charging at him viciously and blowing flames out at him with all of his might.

Dean and Baby nearly dodged the blaze with only inches to spare! With a sudden burst of speed, he circled underneath the dragon's neck, sticking his sword out to slice the beast's foreleg clean off, making it emit an ugly, pained scream. Turning its head, it snapped at Dean, once again, almost coming in contact with him, and would have, had it not been for Castiel, who jabbed his sword into its neck, cutting it off in mid-air as it now began to bleed out before the two kings.

The dragon let out a sharp, dying cry before it began to choke on its own blood, which began to pool around its body. Moments later, it was dead, and Castiel hopped off of him and onto his awaiting gelding. 

"Good job Dean."

"Good job? You were the one who killed it... Kind of anti-climactic if you ask me..."

"Well I didn't ask you. And it's not anti-climactic. We won, didn't we? And I'm having your baby." Castiel argued, grinning at the alpha widely.

"Well, that's definitely something to be happy about." Dean said, smiling back at the omega.

~Several Months Later~

"What are we gonna name him?" Dean asked, holding his and Castiel's newborn baby in his arms.

"I don't give a fuck. Just get out of my room so I can sleep. I haven't rested in the 3 days it took for me to finally pop the little bitch out of my body." The omega grumbled, narrowing his eyes, the ones with very-noticeable purple bags underneath them.

"Alright. We're naming him Ash because of the time in which he was conceived." 

"FINE. Now. Get. Out." Castiel snarled, raising a knife at Dean from his bedside table, who quickly scrambled through the door, bumping into a middle-aged, brown-bearded man as he exited the room.

"Hey, how's the mate?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"He's being a turd right now because of his lack of sleep- but I think he's doing alright." Dean said, beaming with pride at the word 'mate'. Ever since they'd officially mated 6 months ago, his heart still wouldn't stop beating faster with excitement at the mention of his significant other. Now that they had a child, it would give them an excuse to become more of a family around one another.

"Well he hasn't slept in 3 days, ya idjit!" Bobby mumbled softly. "I think he's entitled to be a bit nasty after all he's gone through in the past 72 hours, Dean."

"I know, I'm just too excited over our new kid. I'm leaving him alone now, though."

"Good. So how does it feel to be a father?"

"Great, Bobby. It feels great." Dean said proudly.


End file.
